


Mine

by HelloHeadquarters



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloHeadquarters/pseuds/HelloHeadquarters
Summary: Taejoon decides to use his jealousy for good.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 44





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> For the wonderful and endlessly selfless chini.

Taejoon knew better than to be jealous of the attention Elliott attracted. It would have been a full time job, absolutely exhausting him before the end of the day and turning their whole relationship sour. Far better to enjoy the fact that Elliott was his than worry that someone else might try to tempt him away. 

That, of course, was far easier when it was just the two of them holed up together safe, away from the prying eyes of the world, where Elliott left him in no doubt of his devotion. When Elliott only had eyes for him, amongst other things, and Taejoon could lose himself completely in the bliss of being the man Elliott loved. 

Other times, though, other times were harder. When Taejoon had to share him with the rest of the world, sometimes, but not always, not often, he felt a bitter crawling start inside him, like grit in his soul. Sharing wasn't even really the word he wanted to use, Elliott was of course not his property and was only his to the point of his own declarations. Elliott had so much outside of Taejoon, so much life, and Taejoon didn't feel comfortable in his spotlight. It was who he was, though, and Taejoon would never have changed him for the whole world. 

But then, there was always going to be this awful part of Taejoon, this basic, nasty thing that reminded him how much better looking Elliott was, how much people seemed to like him more, gravitate towards him more, and how he was sometimes nothing more than Elliott's miserable boyfriend. He often felt like he didn't deserve Elliott in his darker moments, and found himself disgustingly jealous of those who he thought almost might.

He fought it all away because at the heart of it all _was_ Elliott, who could never resist showing him off, touching him gently, kissing him when he could steal a moment, showering him with a love that was as strange as it was brand new. He wasn't sure what Elliott saw in him, but he was comfortable in the fact that Elliott really did seem to love him very much.

He didn't mind if everyone adored Elliott because as far as he was concerned they should. It was just important that Elliott knew that no one adored him as much as Taejoon did. 

In the end, what it came down to was this. Taejoon didn't care if people fawned over Elliott or flirted with him, because he never did it back. It was starting look like he didn't even notice it anymore. They would waste their energies pouting and fluttering their eyelashes and at the end of it Elliott would give them a neutral smile and just start gushing about Taejoon. It was absolutely, ridiculously adorable and all Taejoon could do not to feel like the most smug man on the planet. 

But it did grate, too. If Elliott was in the habit of praising Taejoon twenty-four-seven then it only stood to reason that they knew exactly who Taejoon was to him, and yet they tried to turn their charms on Elliott anyway. On the rare occasion that it was Taejoon on the receiving end of someone else's misguided efforts, he would often give them a polite but firm "I am with someone," and they would carry on their way. Not so with Elliott, for some reason, who would mention _his boyfriend_ Taejoon, would praise him and generally be unable to shut up about him and yet people still pushed their luck with him. It was one thing not to mind, to be understanding even when people would shoot their shot with Elliott because come on, _who wouldn't?_ , but when it missed then that was when it was time to back down. 

Most times they did. 

But sometimes they didn't.

Elliott spent a lot of time at the Paradise Lounge. It was his bar after all, and he was sort of embroiled in a love/hate relationship with the place. Nonetheless, once he actually got behind the bar he soon found his element, clearly loving the showboating that came with mixing cocktails and performing sly tricks with his holograms.

With Ramya now installed in the bathroom too there was twice as much reason to come here. After a rocky start she and Elliott had finally become the sort of friends they really were supposed to be and Taejoon himself was a little in her debt. She had been the one to push Elliott to follow his confusing feelings about the hacker, and the end result was that Taejoon was happier than he had been for a long, long time. 

She'd often be found leaning against the bar once she had shut up shop, angling for free pints and usually getting them, chatting between Elliott and Taejoon and generally having a good time. 

She was also usually the first person to tell anyone hitting on Elliott to take a hike if they didn't get the hint straight away. 

It wasn't that Elliott was too polite or deliberately vague when it came to other people's attempts to get in his pants, Ramya had explained one night as Taejoon failed to hide the sour grimace on his face. "He's literally just too smitten to notice. Oh, it makes me wanna throw up, it really does," she said, clapping him on the back.

Tonight however, a heavy workload had gotten the better of her and when Taejoon had popped his head around the door to see if she was coming to the bar, she she was already curled up on the grease-streaked couch, cradling Shiela to her cheek like a pillow.

A one-seven-five round minigun is not, however, a pillow, and was likely to cause her problems before long, so with a small moan of sacrifice Taejoon shrugged off his coat and tucked it between the gunsmith and the gun she was so fond of, and headed back to the bar alone. 

Elliott's eyes flicked over to him as he exited the bathroom, the man himself doing a quick double take when he saw Taejoon in his shirt and vest. 

Taejoon would probably never be able to get over the way that Elliott looked at him when he looked at him _like that_ , like he was attractive and desirable. Coming from anyone else it didn't matter at all, but every time Elliott did it, Taejoon still felt himself blush.

He took up what had simply become his seat at the bar and leaned his elbows against the counter. 

"She coming?" Elliott asked, still appraising Taejoon with his eyes and making no effort to hide it.

"She's out, drooling on that gun of hers."

Elliott snorted. "That relationship is so unhealthy," he muttered, placing a glass of soda before Taejoon. He didn't drink much as it was and he had an early start tomorrow.

Taejoon smiled and took up his drink. "I would say we should set her up with someone but I don't know who her type is."

Elliott shrugged. "Anyone she can beat in an arm wrestle, I think," he said, as in front of him someone had sidled up to the bar for a fresh beer.

"That doesn't really narrow it down."

Elliott laughed, a low sound that shot straight through Taejoon to the very core of him and he found himself suddenly wondering if Elliott would be able to close up early tonight. 

Elliott must have caught the look because he quickly finished serving his latest customer and then wandered over to Taejoon while motioning to a MRVN he had dubbed Rusty to take his place. 

"I was thinking," he said in a soft, sultry murmur, leaning in far closer than was necessary. "Maybe tonight you and I head up early, you know? We could -"

"Oh my God, it's really him, look!"

Elliott looked over at the excited exclamation, loud in the bar that was a good few hours from being truly busy. 

Two girls had dashed up to the bar and were already leaning so far over it they were in danger of falling. The one on the left had long, wavy brown hair and was wearing a "Mirage" t-shirt, while her friend was dressed far more elaborately, hair twisted into a delicate style and her large brown eyes dusted with gold.

Taejoon smiled at them. Elliott loved his fans and by association Taejoon kind of loved them too. Most of them, at least, and the girl in the shirt seemed to be the usual wide-eyed, star struck fan who only wanted a quick picture and maybe an autograph, and who would be living off the high of meeting Elliott for the rest of the week.

The other woman, however, bared her teeth in a wolfish smile that immediately hit Taejoon all wrong. 

Involuntarily he glanced back to the men's room, wishing Ramya was there to send this girl packing. 

"Just a sec," Elliott said, pressing the soft ghost of a kiss at the corner of his mouth. 

Taejoon dragged his eyes away from the newcomers and focused on Elliott instead. 

"Ladies," Elliott began with a grin. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Taejoon rolled his eyes fondly and took a sip of his drink.

The more sultry of the two women nudged her friend. "Well, go on then," she pressed her in a smooth voice. 

The other woman giggled but, after a lot of patient sweet smiling from Elliott, finally managed to look at him and blurt out her request for a picture. 

Happy to oblige, Elliott strolled around the bar and put his arm around her shoulders while her dolled up friend snapped a pic with her phone. 

Taejoon watched, mildly interested. Sometimes they would ask him to join the picture too, depending on what kind of fan they were. While neither of them actually fought in the Games anymore, not for almost a year now, Taejoon had learned to tell the difference between people who loved the bloodsport and people who just loved Mirage. It was clear that these two belonged to the latter. Even when Elliott had kissed him, he doubted that either woman had even noticed he was there at all. 

He waited some more as Elliott spoke briefly to them, throwing out some old catchphrases and fully slipping back into being Mirage. Taejoon had asked him once if Elliott ever missed it, if he ever wanted to go back to fighting in the Games, but Elliott had taken him by the hand and told him that there was no way he was ever going to let himself be put in harm's way now that he had someone to come back to. 

Still, Taejoon wasn't stupid and even though he knew Elliott hated the idea of becoming some washed up has been who couldn't let go of his glory days, his retirement was still fresh enough that he missed being Mirage sometimes, and little moments like this were enough to let him know he had made an impact and hadn't been forgotten.

Once Elliott had smiled and hugged and said goodbye, the girl in the t-shirt was still giggling to her friend as they made their way to the doors. However, the two women parted there and the elegant one made her way back to the bar with a very deliberate rolling of her hips as she walked. 

Elliott didn't seem to notice her at first and was already talking to Taejoon, picking up where he had left off before his little fan club had arrived. 

"It's Thursday," Elliott said to him, leaning over the counter and resting his hand on top of Taejoon's. "Joint's not exactly gonna be jumping and if Ramya's already out for the night there's no need for me to stay here and keep an eye on the inventory. How about you and me-"

"Mr. Witt?"

Elliott smiled and dropped his head down. "Be right there," he called over his shoulder. He looked back over to Taejoon. "Yeah, let me handle this and we're getting out of here. I've been neglecting you."

Taejoon actually laughed. He'd woken up to Elliott holding him close, which soon moved to sleepy wandering hands before a shower and breakfast, before Elliott had sat on their bed watching him work and running his fingers over Taejoon's stiff muscles whenever he so much as shifted in his seat. Then he had gone out to get Taejoon's favourite for lunch, spent the afternoon with him on the couch and had finally lamented desperately that he had to go to the bar later on. It was anything but neglect. 

"Idiot," Taejoon muttered with a smirk and a shake of his head. Still grinning, Elliott turned away to deal with his 'fan'.

Taejoon had half a mind to get up and head home. Elliott would invariably spot ten things he just 'wanted to take care of real quick' and end up tacking another half hour on to their leaving. He drained his soda but just as he was about to get up he heard a sound that went straight through him.

A giggle.

Not normally cause for concern, but this was a very particular kind of giggle, a laugh with a certain purpose and it was not to convey amusement. Long story short, it was extremely flirtatious. 

It was obvious to the point that even Elliott's smile turned slightly strained, his shoulders hunched a little beneath his shirt. 

Nonetheless, he shook it off under Taejoon's gaze. "Forget something?"

The woman smiled, bowing her head to look up at Elliott from beneath her eyelashes. 

"Forgot to give you this." She pushed a small, folded piece of paper across the bar. Elliott took it without thinking and opened it up, before shaking his head and pushing it back to her. 

"I don't need that, I'm already taken," he said apologetically, jerking his head back towards Taejoon. 

The woman finally looked over at the hacker and gave him a look that could have stripped the flesh from his bones. He smiled sweetly at her and waved. 

The woman looked away and tucked the slip of paper with her number on beneath the runner on the bar. She leant in close to Elliott. "In case you change your mind," she said with a hint of derision in her voice. 

"I won't," Elliott said firmly, and there was a hint of anger beneath his words. The woman raised an eyebrow at him and gave Taejoon one last sour look before sauntering out of the bar. 

The second the door swung shut Elliott very pointedly retrieved the piece of paper and tossed it into the trash. 

"Can you believe some people?" Elliott said, but he had a vaguely guilty look in his eyes. 

"Can't blame a girl for trying," Taejoon said, trying to ignore the ugly feeling in his gut. 

Elliott didn't seem to agree. "Not with you sitting right there, man, I'm sorry," he said, leaning close over the bar towards Taejoon. 

Taejoon felt a lot of the bitter jealousy ebb away as he planted a soft kiss against Elliott's lips. Struck by a sudden and unusual inspiration, a plan began to form in his mind. 

"It's fine," he said with a shrug of his shoulders, looking down into his empty glass.

Elliott seemed concerned. "Tae, baby, seriously, you know I only-"

Taejoon looked up at him suddenly. "Yeah. I know. _You_ know. But you could have anyone you wanted. You could be anyone's."

Elliott frowned at him, but it was only when he tilted Taejoon's chin with his fingertips that he caught the glint in his eye.

"But I'm yours," he said with a slow smile. 

Taejoon let out an exaggerated sigh. "What if you forget?" he asked.

"Not likely to forget that ass in a hurry," Elliott replied with a wink.

"Still," Taejoon said gently, suddenly thrusting out a hand and grabbing the front of Elliott's shirt. "Can't hurt to remind you." He pressed his lips passionately to Elliott's, dragging him further over the bar so his hand slipped and knocked Taejoon's empty glass to the tiled floor. 

Elliott pulled away at the sound of crashing glass, but Taejoon refused to soften his grip. "Leave it," he murmured against Elliott's mouth, kissing him again, a soft moan rumbling in the back of Elliott's throat. 

Not needing to be told twice, Elliott leaned in closer, somewhat hindered by the hard edges of the bar between them. It was clear that Taejoon's sudden forwardness was having a very positive and profound effect on Elliott as his hand scrabbled at Taejoon in an effort to seemingly pull him through the bar that separated them. 

Their kissing grew sloppy and fierce as Taejoon wrestled himself away, leaving Elliott's fingers clutching at the air. It was clearly only a temporary state of affairs though as with a display of athleticism that made Elliott's breath catch in his throat, Taejoon vaulted over the bar.

It was only slightly ruined by the way he caught the pump with the hem of his pants and sent a torrent of beer splashing to the floor and half way up Elliott's legs. 

"Smooth," Elliott said with a chuckle as he shut off the tap and helped Taejoon to his feet. 

Undeterred, Taejoon merely shrugged, crouched down and grabbed Elliott by his waistband, pulling him close before beginning to work on the buttons. "You were going to take them off anyway," he muttered in a low voice. 

"What makes you so sure?" Elliott said, but he didn't sound very convincing. 

"It was a statement," Taejoon replied, pulling Elliott's pants down to his ankles. 

Elliott stumbled forward, smashing crotch first into Taejoon's face and almost costing him an eye. 

"Um... uh, sorry," he stuttered as Taejoon was knocked ass first into a puddle of not so premium lager. 

Taejoon shook himself, refusing to be waylaid. "As long as I'm the only one who gets your dick in their face," he said. 

Elliott raised an eyebrow at him. "Did that sound sexier in your head or..?"

Taejoon sighed in a "I'm trying my best, give me a break," kind of way and then ran his tongue along the length of Elliott's cock for good measure. 

His reward was a filthy groan and the growing realisation that he was still sitting in a puddle of floor beer. He hoisted himself up to his feet and shoved his tongue down Elliott's throat before he could make any more smartass comments. 

Elliott this time stumbled backward and there was a slight crunch and a sound that could only be a bottle of high end of tequila wobbling dangerously on it's glass shelf above them. 

Still locked together, Elliott and Taejoon stilled completely, on high alert for what could be a very expensive series of events. 

The bottle wobbled a few more times before silence fell once again on the bar. 

Elliott moved his head slowly away from Taejoon's onslaught. 

"Don't get me wrong, I am really, _really_ enjoying this but maybe we should move this somewhere a little less delicate."

Taejoon took a step back, suddenly aware of how cold his sodden rear was starting to feel, and looked Elliott up and down. 

He stood there, pants around his ankles, lips bruised and shining, a slightly tense energy about him and Taejoon absolutely shattered. 

He placed his arms over Elliott's shoulders and kissed him softly.

"All mine," he said tenderly. 

Elliott grinned. "For ever and ever." Then he cleared his throat. "But that doesn't mean you should stop making sure."

Taejoon laughed and lifted the bar hatch with one hand while dragging Elliott forward with the other. Elliott shuffled awkwardly, still half undressed and not very mobile, half formed protests dying on his lips.

Once they were out in the main area, however, he escaped Taejoon's clutches and removed his damp jeans, flinging them over the back of a booth in the corner. "Before we continue, please just let me lock the door? You know, unless you want an audience for this little show of yours."

Taejoon could already feel his confidence waning slightly and eliminating the possibility of a random patron stumbling across their love fest would at least alleviate some of his tension.

"You've got ten seconds," he said warningly. 

Elliott, completely naked from the waist down, skidded back to the bar, grabbed his keys and then ran to the door.

Taejoon meanwhile sat back and watched Elliott's ass, completely transfixed and, admittedly, drooling slightly. 

"Where were we?" Elliott asked smoothly as he returned, but Taejoon's whole world was just blurry edges with Elliott's ass in the centre. 

"Uh... babe?"

Taejoon blinked rapidly and then, as though it had only just occurred to him that they had unfinished business, bared his teeth and pushed Elliott down into the booth he had so casually tossed his jeans onto moments before.

He straddled Elliott, careful to position himself just below his important parts, and began a vicious assault on Elliott's neck that was more biting than kissing and which made Elliott let out a garbled sound of pleasure. 

Elliott's hands began to wander beneath Taejoon's shirt but he quickly slapped them away. 

"Hands to yourself, Witt," he said, somewhat unfairly as one of his own had wrapped itself around Elliott's dick and was teasing him very slowly. 

Elliott wasn't complaining about it though as he shuddered beneath Taejoon's touch. Taejoon increased his pace, spurred on by the way Elliott arched his back, his mouth unrelenting in its assault of his face and neck. 

"Because you will do as your told, because you belong to me," Taejoon muttered between bites, and Elliott practically fell to pieces. Taejoon understood that this was a game, but claiming ownership of Elliott seemed to be taking him apart and in return Taejoon was so turned on he could barely focus. 

"Yes sir," Elliott replied breathlessly, and Taejoon was suddenly so aware of the straining situation in his own pants. 

"Sir?" he said, his voice no other thing but sultry. "I like that."

Elliott whined, moving his hands again but stopping short of touching because he knew, they both knew that he was not allowed. It was a strange shift in their usual dynamic; Elliott had always been the more adventurous of the two of them, but whatever had possessed Taejoon was working for them both and he had no desire to throw a spanner in the works.

Taejoon smiled and slowly, teasingly, removed his hand from Elliott's cock for as long as it took him to remove his own shirt.

"Kiss me," he instructed. 

Elliott went for his mouth but Taejoon pulled away. "Here," he said, pointing to his chest. 

Elliott fixed his mouth around the hard nub of Taejoon's nipple, almost losing it completely at the way Taejoon moaned in response. 

Taejoon continued to stroke him and Elliott finally let his hands come into play to push Taejoon away from him. 

"What did I say?" Taejoon demanded. 

Elliott bit his lip. "I know, god, I know, but if you don't slow down things are gonna be over before they've even begun. I mean damn, you are so fucking hot like this."

Taejoon smiled wickedly but slowed his strokes. "It would be bad form to cum before I say you can."

"Shit," Elliott gasped. "Ok. Ok. But... more. Please."

"Please what?"

Elliott moaned. "Please... Sir."

Taejoon growled and shifted atop Elliott. "Good boy," he muttered, eliciting another sound from Elliott that made him want so much more.

He got to his feet. "Take off your shirt," he said, removing the last of his clothing. 

Elliott did as he was told while Taejoon took of what remained of his own clothes before he roughly pushed Elliott back down into the booth.

"Not a sound," Taejoon warned, before dipping down an plunging his tongue into Elliott's entrance.

Elliott seemed to be struggling with this latest order, letting out the quietest whine as Taejoon tongued his sensitive area. 

Taejoon came up for air. "What did I say."

"Well...," Elliott said between gasps. "What did you-"

"Be quiet or I stop."

"Sorry... uh... sorry, sir," Elliott said.

Taejoon smirked at him. "That's what I thought." He bent down again to continue his attention on Elliott's hole, feeling himself grow harder and more wanton and suddenly he wished he had known how hot this make believe ownership of Elliott could be. He had always been aware of Elliott's effect on other people. He was sexy as hell and charming with it, but it had always been something Taejoon had endured. Now, using it as a reason to make his claim, to ackknowledge just how devoted to him the other man was, it was almost more than Taejoon could handle. He had been right, Elliott _could_ be anyone's, but he wanted to be his, and the thought alone made him so desperate and hard he thought he could die. 

He lapped at Elliott's hole with a renewed fervour. "Who do you belong to?" he asked, taking a moment. 

"You... fuck... you," Elliott gasped. "Always you."

"That's right," Taejoon said, but it seemed he had reached the limit if his authority as he pulled back and slipped a finger inside Elliott's entrance. 

"You can cum, now," he said, using his other hand to stroke himself above Elliott as he worked his finger deeper to the sweet spot. 

"Oh fuck... yes, yes please," Elliott moaned, his own hand wrapping around his cock without Taejoon telling him otherwise. 

"That's it, you cum for me. Only for me, yes, come on," Taejoon breathed. 

"Fuck... fuck Tae baby I'm gonna..."

"Now," Taejoon said, stroking himself frantically. "Please, now."

Elliott acquiesced with vigour, arching his back and screaming Taejoon's name as he came hard, coating his own torso and Taejoon's too with his sticky expulsion as he shouted out his pleasure. 

Taejoon wasn't far behind because for all of his newly acquired bravado, nothing made his motor run faster than seeing Elliott come undone because of him and all he did. He came against Elliott's chest, panting hard, and that could have been it until Elliott pulled him close, marking them both and kissing him more deeply than he had ever done before. 

"You are so fucking awesome, you know that?" Elliott breathed, his hands coming to rest on the small of Taejoon's back. "I mean that was... thank you. For that."

Taejoon, in the afterglow of his orgasm, felt his own self doubt creep up on him. "You're welcome," he blushed. 

Elliott clearly saw it, and pulled him even closer, holding him against his chest so he could feel the thrum of his heart. "I am so in love with you," he murmured against his temple. 

Taejoon sighed happily. No matter where he went or what he did, he felt warmed by Elliott's love and his cosntancy.

"I love you too," he whispered.

They might have fallen asleep. They might have found themselves unable to escape their warm, post coital glow, had it not been for one fact.

There was a soft _whump_ as something heavy and soft fell upon them both in their embrace.

"Put some bloody clothes on you perverts, this is a public place."

Elliott pulled Taejoon's coat from his head and looked out into the bar.

"Oh, Ramya, you're awake," he said sheepishly.

"Awoken more like you filthy bastards. Get some pants on and get me a pint, Witt, I'm gonna need to do some forgetting tonight."

Elliott kissed Taejoon on the temple. "You got it gearhead," he said with a smirk.


End file.
